


Unhuman

by Iseniich



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Human/Pokemon Hybrid AU, M/M, Social Isolation, stigmatization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iseniich/pseuds/Iseniich
Summary: The moment he woke up, Green knew his life was over.





	Unhuman

The stares followed him everywhere. Even in tiny little Pallet Town, they were unashamed of pointing at him, judgmental and smug in their self-assurances of worth. They weren’t like  _him_. The outcast, the disowned, the  _Unhuman_. It was such a scandal. Green went from the Professor’s popular Grandson, the hope for a great legacy, to the shamed and shunned product of his mother’s infidelity. Anyone could become an Unhuman, according to genetics. But who cared about that when they could slander the vivacious beauty who had swept Pallet Town’s crown jewel off of his feet, taken him away from the homely ladies that had pined for Terra Oak.

His Grandfather distanced himself - Daisy, already gone pursuing her dreams, dropped contact with him like a particularly virulent plague. Green toys with the soft fur on his ears, wincing as he rubs against a still healing bite. The boys in town thought biting his ears like another animal was funny. They weren’t laughing when he - completely facetiously - told them they were going to become Unhumans for ingesting his blood. They’d run pretty quick after that.

He looks behind him once he’d aggravated the injury enough, and sure enough, the shadow was still there. He was the new kid in town. Red. Some sort of Unhuman lover, according to the rest of the neighborhood. A normal boy with an Unhuman mother. If it hadn’t been for how uncannily alike son was to parent, she might have been accused of kidnapping - the state took unkindly to normals being in the custody of an Unhuman. How she kept him was a miracle.

“What do you want?” He asked coldly, his young voice borderline satirical in the otherwise silent town. Red says nothing for a moment, before gesturing gently with his hands. “Sorry, I don’t know jack about sign language.” The hands slow, disappointed, before the boy pulls out a whiteboard from his hoodie and a black erase marker. He scribbles on it for a moment, before showing it to him.

 _Mum wants to invite for dinner_. A simple, concise message. Green stares at him incredulously. An Unhuman wanting to meet another Unhuman wasn’t rare, but she was being pretty bold by making her kid play messenger. Green sighs. He hadn’t had a good meal in a few weeks. He supposed he could indulge her… if only for the food.

“Sure. Whatever.” He said blandly. It’s not like he had anything better to do. Red brightens, and the boy reaches out for his hand. Green reluctantly accepts, watching as Red smiled brilliantly at him, absolute joy in his features.

What a weirdo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [Seniichi](seniichi.tumblr.com)


End file.
